Colombian Boss
The 'Colombian Boss '''is a minor character and an antagonist during the final act of [[Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number|''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number]]. He is the head boss of the Colombian Cartel, and one of the only two notable Colombian characters in the game. He is accompanied by a man with two guard dogs. Although he only appears once in the whole game, he is The Son's rival and nemesis, and serves as the main antagonist of his storyline. Events of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number During an unknown period between the end of Hotline Miami and somewhere before the events of Hotline Miami 2, the Colombian Boss and the rest of his cartel claim property owned by the Russian Mafia after the death of the then boss of the Mafia during 1989 and use the Russian's property for their own business. Two years later in 1991, The Son (the current boss of the Russian Mafia) has held a grudge on the Colombians ever since. After being given an invitation to a Colombian-owned strip club, The Son speaks with The Henchman over this matter and declares war on the Colombians, stating that there would never be a better time. He starts the war with the Colombians by attacking the strip club on his own. A week later after an attack on a Colombian-owned bank, The Son attacks the Colombian Mansion head on and finally encounters the Colombian Boss in person. The Son bravely confronts him and the rest of his henchmen unarmed, to which the Colombian Boss admits that The Son has "got some balls for coming" in alone, but tells The Son that he's already dead. The Son angrily asks why the Colombian Boss is still talking to him, and demands him and his henchmen to surrender in ten seconds. The Colombian dismisses this as insanity as The Son's men sneak beside the Boss' office armed with guns. The Colombian Boss and the rest of his men are quickly gunned down by the Russian Mafia as The Son finishes his countdown, finally avenging his father. Appearance The Colombian Boss appears to be that of a clean-shaven dark-skinned man with blonde hair (likely dyed), brown eyes and a light blue piercing on his nose. It also appears that the right side of his face is paralyzed when he's talking. Trivia * The Colombian Boss is shown to have a massive collection of electric guitars, as well as a sound mixing studio. * His facial sprite is similar to Tony's unmasked sprite in that he talks out of the left side of his mouth and regularly widens his eyes. * The Colombian Boss adorns his mansion with statues of angels which also bookend the doors to his main office, similar to the statues of panthers surrounding the Father's office in Vengeance. These statues come up again in Apocalypse, where the Son sees them fuse into a Swan monster, and yet again in Apocalypse, where they bookend Heaven's Gate. ** The Colombian Boss' hair is likely dyed golden, which the Son is possibly conflating with the Swans' natural blonde hair. Gallery Thelastcolombians.jpg|The Colombian Boss sat at his desk, with his men guarding him. Colombianend.jpg|The Colombian Boss and the last of his men are massacred by the Russian Mafia. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Son's victim